Crystine the Sly
Aren't you the guys that stole the Jewel of Odea? HA! Won't Aeris be pleased when I tell him how I skewered your company! I do have other orders though... Crystine threatening the Heroes of Time during the Rebellion at Stone's End Crystine Daar, more commonly known as Crystine the Sly, is a major antagonist in the Sabre of Meitor campaign. He is currently the First General of the Trident Association. Crystine also holds the position of Archwizard of the True Kingdom of Arman, a position he uses to gain political influence. He is a careful planner, always considering every possible angle. His ability to teleport short distances without saying anything is well documented. However Crystine has two weaknesses. The first is that he is very cowardly. He will never outright engage the enemy, instead preferring to manipulate them into submission. The second is that he believes he is a ladies man, and will often lose his ability to think straight in the presence of women. Crystine was eventually attacked and murdered by Tarquin during the mutiny at the Chaparral. His battle theme is Wicked Battle from Bravely Default: Flying Fairy. Early Life Crystine was born in 567 UB in the small town of Requis as the second son of the local lord of Requis. At a young age, he was sent to the Rausten Magic College to study under Magnus Tenebris. However being so young, Crystine was placed under the tutelage of Raynard Olivier, whose magical proficiency were in the wrong area for Crystine. Crystine was amongst the few students banished in 582 UB when Raynard became Archsage, alongside Luther Render. Unlike Luther, Crystine accepted the ruling and moved to Arman City, where he gained the trust of Emperor Aeris Rawle. He rose through the ranks to become Archwizard in 590 UB. There he formed a close friendship with both Letra Musca and Bramble the Brutal, forming the Trinity of Arman. The Sabre of Meitor Campaign Rebellion at Stone's End When his subordinate Dr Super Techimas became disillusioned with Trident, he called a meeting at Stone's End with the intention of forming the Neo-Trident Association. Crystine learned of this meeting, and infiltrated it with the aid of some gargoyles. The events that followed would be later known as the Rebellion at Stone's End, and led to the outbreak of the War of the Four Powers. Battle at Honours Camp Whilst fleeing back to the Kingdom of Arman following the Rebellion at Stone's End, Crystine sent his remaining captain Camra Terra to complete his manipulation of Nobunaga Oda. This culminated in the Battle at Honours Camp, where Camra was slain. Infiltration of Twin Ruins Expecting the Heroes of Time to attempt to save Harry's father, Crystine allowed the heroes to wander through Trident headquarters virtually unchallenged. He was also able to capture Harry, who had decided to clear the tower area alone. Crystine gave the heroes a choice, let Harry or his father die. After killing Harry's father, Crystine told the heroes that he would be waiting at Requis Castle for them and promptly vanished. Siege at Requis Castle Upon returning to his home at Requis Castle, Crystine discovered that the Heroes of Time had already arrived. Acting first, Crystine murdered the lord of Requis, his older brother Falmo Daar. Now the current lord of Requis, Crystine banished the Heroes of Time to prepare for the arrival of Aeris Rawle for a feast. However Aeris arrived with the Armanian army to arrest him on charges of allegedly helping Harry to escape the dungeons. It is not known if these accusations are true, though it seems unlikely given the events at Twin Ruins. Crystine sealed the castle for a siege. However he was caught unawares when the Heroes of Time infiltrated the castle through the sewer system. In the fight, Aeris and Letra were able to breach the castle walls, and successfully arrest Crystine. The Blood Feast Crystine was placed in the dungeons under armed guard by Letra. During the celebratory feast however, The Commander made a telepathic speech for all Trident members to seize power. Letra Musca revealed himself as a Trident general to the other guards (Crystine presumably knew) and released Crystine. Between the two of them, they were able to successfully overrun the rest of the guards, paving the way for the assassination of Aeris Rawle by Bramble the Brutal. Crystine also summoned Luther Render to revive Aeris as a test of loyalty for the Heroes of Time, which they hesitantly passed. Mutiny at the Chaparral Travelling with the Heroes of Time, Crystine was able to bypass the torture trials with a request for an urgent audience with Grimtooth Axebeard. When meeting with the de facto Thicket leader, Crystine convinced him to continue following Bramble as the Thicket prepared to invade the Theocracy. However before the meeting ended, both Grimtooth and Crystine were assassinated by Tarquin as part of his plot to keep the Thickets free men.Category:Character